1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable end connector, and more particularly to a cable end connector having improved interlocked shell structures so as to prevent the shell from wrapping-up which consequently blocks the intermating between the connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
In high speed data transmitting environment, it is important to shield the signal conductors at a connection interface to prevent Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) exposed thereon thereby deteriorating the signals transmitted therethrough. Accordingly, shielded cable end connectors have been designed to meet the requirement. Such a conventional cable end connector is, for example, typically disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,941,725 and 5,934,942. The cable end connector includes an inner dielectric housing having a plurality of terminals secured therewithin, an upper and a lower conductive shells, and an outer dielectric housing enclosing the upper and lower conductive shells. The upper and lower conductive shells enclose the inner dielectric housing therein to provide a full shielding environment. However, a front portion of the upper and lower conductive shells are merely abut against an upper and a lower surfaces of the inner dielectric housing without fixture to fixedly attach to the inner dielectric housing, so the front portion of the upper and lower conductive shells have a possibility to wrap up which consequently blocks the intermating between the cable end connector and a mating connector.
Hence, an improved cable end connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector having an improved shell.
To fulfill the above-mentioned object, a cable end connector according to the present invention for assembling with a cable comprises a dielectric housing having a plurality of terminals secured therewithin, an upper and a lower shells enclosing the housing, and an upper and a lower covers enclosing the upper and lower shells. The dielectric housing includes a main body and a tongue portion projecting forwardly from the main body. The upper shell has an upper main wall abutting against an upper surface of the main body of the dielectric housing and an upper projecting lip abutting against an upper surface of the tongue portion of the dielectric housing. The lower shell has a lower main wall abutting against a lower surface of the main body of the dielectric housing and a lower projecting lip abutting against a lower surface of the tongue portion of the dielectric housing. The upper and lower projecting lips respectively has a pair of upper and lower engaging portions disposed on opposite side edges thereof. The pair of upper and lower engaging portions abut against opposite side surfaces of the tongue portion, and the pair of upper and lower engaging portions engage with each other.
In this design, the upper and lower projecting lips of the upper and lower conductive shells respectively has a pair of upper and lower engaging portions disposed on opposite side edges thereof, the upper and lower projecting lips are fixed on the dielectric housing via the upper and lower engaging portions engaging with each other, the upper and lower projecting lips have no risk to wrap which ensure the cable end connector mate with a mating connector.